Trastorno
by Karu-suna
Summary: Ha vivido con "él" desde que tiene memoria pero ha llegado el momento de que Akashi lo enfrente, ¿que se siente tener dos mentes ocupando un mismo cuerpo?...(nuevo resumen) /BL/MurasakibaraxAkashi/Semi AU/Varias parejas.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Sensei Tadatoshi Fujimaki al que agradecemos su genialosidad por darnos semejantes chicos para nuestro entero entretenimiento.

Hoooooolaaaaas! ¿Qué rayos haces aki?! ¿Cómo te atreves a volver dejando colgados tus otros fics!? Sínica infeliz!...sip, esa soy yo XD lo siento por eso, han visto el meme de un cerebro que dice "Le pides ideas para continuar tus fics…Te da ideas para uno nuevo", bueno eso me pasa XD además de ke he sufrido la extraña enfermedad del "no tengo ánimos para nada", lo de siempre ya ven jejeje bueno les dejo probadita de este nuevo proyecto, espero les guste ;D

* * *

><p>****Trastorno****<p>

Prologo

Odia las rondas, ser el nuevo siempre lleva sus desventajas y no es la primera vez que se ve a bordo de la patrulla a deshoras de la madrugada andando por los barrios más bajos y peligrosos de la ciudad, un vaso desechable lleno de café en la mano, la voz en el radio como música de fondo y su compañero y superior al volante tan serio como lo recuerda

de sus pocos y lejanos encuentros de sus años de preparatoria.

-No te duermas, se que llevas dos turnos seguidos pero te necesito alerta

La voz de Kasamatsu lo hace abrir los ojos, no ha dormido desde hace dos días pero eso

significa ser novato, asiente bostezando al aire, no es como si realmente le molestara, la sola idea de lograr su sueño de formar parte del cuerpo policial es suficiente motor, aun cuando el sacrificio le quite horas de sueño, tiempo en casa y la posibilidad de encuentros amistosos con su "archi-recnontra-enemigo-rival-de toda la vida" Kagami en alguna cancha de baloncesto.

-Sería mucho más fácil si hubiera algo de acción

El mayor ríe negando, lo cierto es que el moreno lleva razón, para él es su segundo año y son pocas las ocasiones que debe patrullar pero es algo que se debe de hacer, que se cruzara con Aomine hace unos meses entrando al mismo cuartel que él y bajo su tutela le ayuda en cierto modo, el ver un rostro conocido y saber que en algún momento deberán cubrir sus espaldas es un pequeño, ligerísimo aliciente, con todo y que el encuentro lo haya llevado también a volver a cruzar pasos con la antigua estrella de su equipo, los tímpanos aun le retumban por los gritos que Kise suelta al encontrarse una tarde fuera de la estación.

-Bueno no todos los días son así, deberías alegrarte que no haya idiotas por ahí queriéndose pasar de listos, nos ahorra papeleo que por cierto tu tendrías que hacer novato

-Si Sempaiiii~

Canturrea aburrido el moreno, es lo mismo de todos los días, su mirada se pierde en el monótono paisaje a través de la ventanilla, calles desoladas, faros iluminando un pequeño aro de cada banqueta, uno que otro vagabundo andando torpemente de un lado a otro, se detienen en un cruce, la luz marca el alto y suspira fijando su vista en una figura que tambaleante camina al otro lado de la calle, justo en el cruce de un puente bajo el que corre un pequeño canal de agua, no parece nada fuera de lo común y se entretiene viendo al extraño andar unos pasos y detenerse en una de las orillas con la mirada gacha, Kasamatsu responde un llamado frecuente de la estación, ubicación y estado, rutina y entonces lo ve.

Su corazón se acelera creyendo imposible lo que sus ojos siguen con detenimiento, el hombrecillo escala el barandal de piedra que bordea el puente, sube la mirada al cielo, perdido, ocultando sus facciones bajo la gruesa capucha de la sudadera sucia y roída que porta y no sabe en qué momento ha salido de la patrulla, cuando a botado el vaso de café manchando el asiento y salido corriendo en esa dirección, la voz de Yukio lo llama al ver lo que ocurre pero lo único que le preocupa son sus piernas, que se muevan lo suficiente para llegar a tiempo.

Sus brazos sostienen el maltrecho cuerpo y hace palanca con su propio peso hasta caer de espaldas, aprieta con fuerza esperando el forcejeo típico de todo suicida pero nada sucede, Kasamatsu llega al segundo agachándose a su lado para ayudarle a mover al que creen inconsciente pero una suave risa los paraliza, familiar, aterradoramente familiar y melodiosa para la situación.

-Vaya...eso...no lo vi venir

Ambos se acomodan en el suelo girando a la persona en sus brazos, tez pálida, casi fantasmal, cabello rojizo, descuidado, varios golpes, un ojo morado y el labio partido seguramente productos de alguna riña, la ropa vieja y sucia y las pronunciadas ojeras bajo los ojos, la sonrisa, tranquila con un casi inexistente tinte cínico, mirada perdida.

-Mierda...esto no...mierda -el moreno balbucea sin creérselo

El rescatado los mira unos segundos con cansancio, su peso completo en brazos del moreno y sonríe más antes de finalmente caer dormido, el silencio reina y Aomine jadea desconectado, mil ideas pasando por su cabeza y ninguna lógica.

-Regístralo

El mayor lo hace volver y sus ojos se pasan de su superior al que sostiene alternadamente, no entiende.

-Conoces el procedimiento Aomine, regístralo yo llamare a una ambulancia

-Pero nosotros...

-No podemos trasladarlo en la patrulla y lo sabes, verifica que no tenga armas o...

-Es...joder! ¿como piensas que..?

-Lo sé!

Ambos levantan la voz sin notarlo, ambos lo conocen y la situación los sobrepasa por momentos, no quieren hacer conjeturas pero deben seguir el protocolo, ya después sabrán lo que sucedió, Daiki suspira y asiente recostando con cuidado al pelirrojo en sus piernas, revisa sus bolsillos buscando cualquier cosa que les de indicios, buscando algún número de contacto para emergencias, la voz de la radio a lo lejos y Yukio dando reporte.

-"Repita oficial, ¿Algún dato del sujeto?"

-Hombre joven de… 25 años aproximadamente, desorientado, no parece herido pero sospecho ingesta de alguna droga, solicito apoyo de una unidad para traslado al hospital más cercano

-"La ambulancia va en camino, oficial... ¿encontraron alguna identificación?

-No es necesario, lo conocemos

-"¿Algún familiar?"

-Ex compañero del instituto, que se abra registro a nombre de Akashi Seijouro

…KnB…

No es un buen día, apenas toca tierra la llamada de Aomine lo hace salir corriendo del aeropuerto a todo lo que da, aun es de madrugada y el vuelo ha sido extenuante, el mal clima lo retrasa en tiempos y afecta el equipo de la nave pero poco puede hacer, deja el reporte en manos de su superior que al escuchar su angustiosa voz al teléfono le da pie para que se marche, sigue en entrenamiento pero su equipo es comprensivo y lo agradece.

Cuando por fin ve la luminosa entrada del hospital tras pagar el taxi corre hasta la entrada mirando hacia todas partes, espera ver al moreno en el vestíbulo pero solo hay enfermeras y uno que otro familiar en la sala de esperas, esta por correr a la recepción para pedir informes pero su nombre a grito suave lo detiene, Kasamatsu manotea desde la esquina de uno de los pasillos llamando su atención y se acerca trotando hasta llegar hasta a él.

-Sempai!, Aomine-chii…¿Dónde…?¿como…?

-Tranquilo Kise, todo está bien, no era necesario que vinieras corriendo-le tranquiliza palmeando su espalda, invitándolo a sentarse en una de las sillas de la pequeña sala, lo ve agitado, cansado, como cualquier practicante a piloto, le sonríe conciliador.

-Pero Aomine-chii dijo que…¿Cómo…cómo está?

El mayor está por responder cuando un par de voces acercándose los hace girar sobre sus talones, Aomine conversa con otra persona, alguien a quien Kise reconoce como jefe de departamento policiaco, ambos lo ven asentir un par de veces y terminar con un saludo formal cuando el mayor se alejas, no tarda en enfocarlos y dirigir sus pasos en su dirección hasta dejarse caer junto al rubio.

-Aomine-chii

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te pedí que volvieras al departamento

-¿Cómo me pides eso cuando Akashi-chii…?!

-Se resolverá…

Kise espera gritos, incluso Kasamatsu no puede evitar levantar ambas cejas con un dejo de sorpresa pero le tono serio, molesto, hasta cierto punto herido del moreno los deja sin palabras.

El silencio los invade por unos minutos, cada uno pensando en la situación, Aomine se ha hecho cargo del papeleo, del registro en la clínica y del contacto con familiares, sus facciones se endurecen más al ver a alguien entrar por la puerta con igual o más apuro que el modelo minutos atrás.

Murasakibara se planta frente a la primera enfermera que ve preguntando por Akashi, su voz suena ronca y desgastada y su cuerpo tiembla de pies a cabeza, la mujer lo ve un poco asustada, su figura de más de dos metros impone y su desaliñado estado empeora las cosas, es cuando su vista se desvía del extraño al policía que se acerca a paso firme sujetando al más alto del hombro para obligarle a dar la vuelta.

-Oe! Estas en un hospital compórtate!

-Mine…chin

El pelimorado parpadea repetidamente como intentando ubicar al moreno frente a él, a unos pasos ve a Kise y a Kasamatsu acercarse, apenas unos meses atrás se reunieron junto con otros tantos amigos y le sorprende un poco verlos ahí –más por su momentánea incapacidad de razonar que por el hecho en sí- pero no tarda en agitar su cabeza y repetir a grito la pregunta que hace al llegar.

-¿Dónde está Aka-chin?!

Contrario la respuesta que espera Atsushi se ve fuertemente empujado de vuelta a la salida, Aomine presiona fuerte la tela sobre su pecho haciéndolo tambalear hasta que su enorme espalda choca con uno de los postes de luz en la banqueta.

-Tu~ maldito…¿en dónde mierda estabas?!

Ryota y Yukio se apresuran a separarlos pero el puño del policía es firme.

-¿En dónde estabas cuando esto pasó?!

Todos saben de la relación de Seijouro con Atsushi, llevan juntos desde la preparatoria y es difícil imaginar a uno de ellos sin el otro a un lado, lo que ocurre no tiene sentido y Daiki enfurece pensando que el gigante pudo hacerle algo, conoce demasiado bien al pelirrojo como para saber que es un hueso difícil de roer y el no entender cómo llegó a donde está ahora le hierve la sangre, quiere gritarle más y golpear al más alto pero la reacción que recibe logra que trastabille hasta separarse con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Atsuhi llora, respira dificultosamente negando mecánicamente, retrocede y se deja caer en el frio concreto teniendo aun como apoyo la luminaria sobre su cabeza.

-Yo no…Aka-chin…él lleva perdido una semana

La declaración los deja sin palabras pero es Kise el que se acerca acuclillándose a su lado, intenta calmarlo cuando le escucha soltar cientos de palabras sin sentido.

-Está bien Murasakibara-chii, está bien, dinos que pasó

El mencionado hipa y mira los dorados ojos del piloto con angustia, pasa a los dos policías aun negando.

-Sé que es mi culpa Mine-chin- el moreno niega aturdido- por no reportarlo…una noche no llegó a casa, lo llamé y pregunté en todos lados, lo he buscado desde entonces, ¡lo juro!, pensé que se había molestado conmigo, debí hacer algo mal- jadea- siempre hago todo mal, lo siento…yo…lo siento

-Mierda…

Aomine chista al aire-ligeramente arrepentido por su reacción- se inclina hasta encarar al que le mira suplicante desde el suelo.

-Vale…lo siento, Akashi está bien ¿de acuerdo?- se apresura apenas lo ve con intenciones- podrás verlo después, necesitamos interrogarlo apenas despierte, no te preocupes lo haré personalmente

-Pero…dijeron algo de drogas!, dijeron…dijeron que Aka-chin tenia golpes, que estaba herido y no despertaba! Mine-chin por favor…yo….necesito…yo

Su respiración se agita y sus manos tiemblan todos ven venir lo inevitable, Atsushi es grande, gigante pero es obvio a simple vista su desgaste, luce cansado, hambriento, a ojos de cualquiera un indigente, su enorme cuerpo cede ante el desgaste y la presión y en un intento por detener su caída Kise termina de espaldas en el suelo con el pelimorado inconsciente encima.

-Agh! Mura-chii! Despierta!

-Malditas enfermeras siempre hablan de más

-No sé tú- comenta Kasamatsu ayudando al rubio a sentar al otro de nuevo- pero por como se ve le creo el que lo haya buscado estos días por mar y tierra

La noche es larga y ahora lo que importa es encontrar una forma de mover a Atsushi de la banqueta a una sala de descanso.

.

.

.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció el inicio?, de verdad que me deprime al mil que terminara el manga sufro como caracol bañado sal snif snif, esta vez me animé a hacer algo con un par que no manejo mucho, si, así es chicas perversosas será un MurasakibaraxAkashi aunque como amo a todo esos muchachotes habrá un poco de todos jejeje, se aceptan ideas ya saben que mi ardilla no corre muy rápido así que el tiempo de actualización es brumosamente incierto …lo siento por eso, ho! Y ya viene la actu de "12 semanas"…como dato cultural XD, déjenme su opinión ;D nos vemos en la prox.


	2. Capítulo 1: Dudas

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Sensei Tadatoshi Fujimaki al que agradecemos su genialosidad por darnos semejantes chicos para nuestro entero entretenimiento.

Inspiración ven a mi! Vamos todas sabemos que es una perra convenenciera XD le contaré que esta historia me ha salido de varios videos e imágenes con las que me he topado en la red, últimamente le he tomado aprecio a Akashi, no se creó que es un personaje muy complejo jejej, en fin espero les guste ;D

Gracias por sus comentarios:

**Fujimy: **gracias por pasarte por aki y darle una oportunidad a este fic nwn aunque lenta también sigo trabajando en 12 semanas (ya se subio un capi y se trabaja en el que viene), saludos!

**kurenaix1: **Hola! Me alegro mucho que te guste nwn también es de mis parejas favoritas asi ke tratare de esforzarme jejejeespero te guste el capi nwn

**karen nightray:** XD me alegra mucho ke te gustara! No mueras! Aki la conti jejeje, espero sea de tu agrado ;)

**Shiga San: **Shiga hermosa! Como siempre es una alegría inmensa verte por aki con todo y ke he andado medio perdida en las actus u.u, si me di cuenta del salto en los párrafos pero no supe como arreglarlo =_= maldito archivo, en fin espero te guste como va la cosa nwn siempre espero ansiosa tu opinión jejje saluditos *

* * *

><p>****Trastorno****<p>

Capítulo 1: Dudas

El último trazo de tinta queda marcada sobre la línea punteada y tiende la papeleta firmada a la enfermera que le sonríe haciendo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento, Murasakibara duerme en una de las pequeñas salas de exploración de la clínica con una buena dosis de sueros conectada al brazo, cansancio acumulado, deshidratación y una repentina –y muy entendible- crisis nerviosa son suficientes para dejarlo fuera de juego por unas horas.

Daiki suspira arrugando entre sus dedos lo que es el octavo vaso de café de esa noche y lo tira en el cesto junto al ascensor justo antes de entrar y marcar el cuarto piso, Kasamatsu se ha ido a seguir con la guardia pidiéndole siga el caso de Akashi de cerca, aunque sabe que es apoyo disfrazado de orden y Kise a regañadientes ha vuelto al departamento que ambos comparten con Kagami y Kuroko, no le ha dicho a nadie lo ocurrido (además del rubio) pero a esas alturas está seguro que para la siguiente hora de visita la entrada estará llena de conocidos.

Las puertas metálicas se abren y con un par de pasos se ve en el pasillo, hay otra enfermera en piso y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza saluda, indicándole a donde se dirige, lo conocen no es su primera vez ahí y la mujer se limita a asentir, está por tocar pero el tenue brillo bajo la puerta lo alerta, abre con cuidado, movimientos medidos, Akashi está despierto, de pie frente a la ventana abierta.

Con la misma cautela se adentra en la habitación cerrando tras de sí, observa todo a su alrededor, la lámpara en la mesa de noche es lo único que ilumina el lugar, la delgada manguera conectada al pelirrojo sigue en su sitio ahora colgando en el espacio entre la cama y la ventana, el viento entra frío meciendo las delgadas cortinas y los desordenados cabellos del más chico, no hay instrumental o medicación, ningún otro peligro más allá de esa ventana abierta a más de diez metros de altura.

-Akashi…

Aomine lo escucha suspirar pero su atención no se aparta de la imagen de la ciudad.

-Seijouro…llámame por mi nombre-se gira, mismo semblante decaído, misma sonrisa- tiempo sin verte Aomine

Daiki asiente aparentando la misma tranquilidad, es su primera vez en una situación así fuera de los entrenamientos y trata de hacer lo que recuerda, lo que sus confusas emociones le permiten.

-Muy bien Sei…tanto tiempo-lo ve acentuar su sonrisa-el clima está frío…¿te importaría alejarte de la ventana?, no me gustaría que enfermaras

Una ligera risa sale de sus labios y aunque niega su posición es la misma.

-Entiendo tu preocupación dado lo ocurrido- le aclara, siempre con la curva en sus labios- pero el frio me mantiene despierto y creo que necesitas que hablemos, no te preocupes no haré nada que te ocasione problemas

-Vale, te lo agradezco

El moreno se acerca hasta quedar a su lado, él recargado en el muro junto al cristal, encarándolo en una posición que le permita actuar con rapidez de ser necesario.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-lo escucha reír una vez más- ¿dije algo gracioso? Debo recordarte que sí, estoy molesto por si te quedaba alguna duda

-No, lo siento, de verdad, te he dicho que me cuesta trabajo el mantenerme despierto y estoy seguro que el saber cómo me siento no te será de mucha utilidad

-De acuerdo ¿Qué ocurrió Akashi?

-Sei-aclara nuevamente-Suponiendo el hecho de que has hablado con Murasakibara tratare de ser preciso, no recuerdo mucho…un día desperté y no sabía a donde ir, terminé haciendo lo que todos los días, fui a la oficina, trabaje igual que siempre, tu sabes que la empresa de mi familia es bastante absorbente, pero esa noche no volví, vague un tiempo en la ciudad…perdí mi móvil no sé muy bien cómo pasó, creo que tuve alguna riña-menciona dudoso sintiendo algunos golpes en su cuerpo- no lo sé…

-¿Tomaste alguna droga?

-Droga no, somníferos, casi un paquete entero más o menos una hora antes de encontrarte en el puente, el agua ahí no es muy profunda y la altura poca pero era lo que tenía a mano

Daiki abre los ojos ligeramente, solo un poco, es un acto calculado y no el error que espera el otro le diga, aun cuando vio con sus propios ojos los resultados médicos tras la primera revisión, su pecho se agita sin saber muy bien que hacer, quiera aceptarlo o no hay una relación de por medio, una vieja amistad, una cercanía de años que ahora ve ajena y desquebrajada sin saber bien por donde, suspira, no le importa mucho el reporte policiaco que debe hacer para dentro de pocas horas solo quiere saber una cosa.

-¿Por qué?

Akashi levanta la mirada al techo como si alguna figura fantasmal lo viera flotando sobre él, su sonrisa se ha borrado lentamente mientras habla y solo una mueca desorientada marca sus facciones.

-¿Alguna vez…te has detenido a escuchar a las cigarras?-el policía lo mira atento, esperando- aunque la mayoría de las veces no las vemos es un sonido constante, agudo, en verano es imposible no escucharlo, tanto que llega el momento que resulta de lo más natural, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, cuando se va…no lo notamos

Sus miradas se cruzan y Aomine lo ve flaquear sujetándose del borde del colchón, está llegando a su límite, se acerca rodeando la pequeña cintura con su brazo, está helado, temblando ligeramente, puede ver como sus ojos parpadean intermitentemente tratando de mantenerse abiertos, la curva vuelve a sus labios, esta vez triste, seca.

-Soy una cigarra Aomine, ahora puedes escucharme-su voz se apaga lentamente, sus miembros ceden ante su propio peso- pero el verano terminará y me perderé de nuevo…ya…no quiero perderme…

…KnB…

-¿Tienes las llaves? ¿ y los papales del seguro? Si Akashi-kun no…si los necesita él…

Un firme agarre, cálido lo sujeta de la muñeca deteniendo sus torpes movimientos, Kuroko lleva toda la noche despierto y apenas el sol sale se mueve de arriba abajo en el departamento, busca documentos que cree puedan necesitar si es que Akashi no está asegurado, si necesitan contactar a sus parientes aunque Daiki les haya dicho que todo está bajo control, saca cobijas y medicamentos, ropa limpia y libros pensando en cualquier cosa por mínima que sea que le pueda ser de utilidad a su pelirrojo amigo pero su estrés está a tope y Kagami sabe que debe detenerlo, sus pasos cesan.

-Akashi está bien, Aomine dijo que hablaría de necesitar algo, ¿recuerdas?-el menor asiente con la mirada gacha, las lágrimas agolpándose bajo sus parpados, Taiga hala de él suavemente para envolverlo en sus brazos- todo está bien...tranquilo

-Akashi-kun…lo vimos hace poco menos de dos meses…¿Cómo…porque?

Kagami se separa tranquilo, toma el pequeño rostro entre sus manos, puede ver el miedo en la mirada azul de su compañero, se conocen desde años, mejor que nadie y sabe lo que Seijouro significa para él, sabe la rabia que lo invade al no entender como algo así puede ocurrir frente a sus narices sin notar un motivo antes de tiempo, un indicio y aunque él no es tan apegado con Akashi igual le estima.

-Lo sabremos al llegar, ahora necesito que estés tranquilo, iremos, ayudaremos en lo que podamos y volveremos para que duermas…necesitas descansar-reitera en tono más firme al ver las intenciones del otro de reclamar.

Kuroko asiente medio renuente e inhala todo el aire que sus pulmones pueden, es duro, lo que sigue es nuevo y aterrador pero si alguien ha pasado por momentos difíciles en la vida es él y está seguro que esta vez podrá servir como soga y tirar de su amigo de vuelta a la superficie.

…KnB…

Detiene la puerta al tiempo que gira la perilla con el máximo cuidado, intentando que ni el más mínimo ruido rompa el silencio que lo tiene envuelto, su palma aun en la madera y la frente recargada junto a ella, los ojos cerrados.

Akashi ha caído dormido aunque más le sorprende que haya logrado despertar siquiera, está bastante confundido con lo que el otro le ha dicho, metáforas que le dejan claro que no es un problema nada común, el pelirrojo es fuerte, decidido, extremadamente inteligente ¿entonces porque caer en un intento de suicidio?, también piensa en Murasakibara quien parece no enterado de nada con todo y que la convivencia de ambos es por demás estrecha, viven juntos desde hace más de un año, por más despistado que el grandote sea ¿Cómo no notar algún cambio, alguna señal?.

Sus pensamientos se cortan de golpe cuando una calidez áspera y un aroma amargo le dan de lleno contra la mejilla, se gira, Midorima le extiende lo que será su novena porción de cafeína, se gira y toma el pequeño vaso con un ligero asentimiento en agradecimiento.

-¿Y…? ¿Cómo está?

Aomine detiene el desechable a milímetros de sus labios ante la pregunta, no le extraña ver al peli verde ahí, sabe que es residente en el hospital pero está seguro de haber escuchado que no estaba de turno y mucho menos enterado de lo ocurrido.

-Takao me lo ha dicho- más dudas, el más alto suspira- Está de guardia en urgencias y los ha visto llegar, me ha llamado y aunque no tenía más de media hora en casa he vuelto, ahora sí ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ya, Takao claro, olvidaba al enfermero-contesta medio a burla intentando inútilmente desviar el tema

-Es rescatista-le aclara Shintaro pasando sus dedos por el puente de su nariz- pero ese no es el punto, dime lo que ha ocurrido

Daiki suspira cabeceando hacia el final del pasillo necesita despejarse y la terraza al otro lado del piso parece buen lugar, apenas están afuera con la luna iluminando sus pasos cuando se deja caer contra la baranda, ambos brazos apoyados en la orilla, las luces de la ciudad y los automóviles brillando bajo él.

-La verdad no lo sé-responde después de un rato, sabe que Shintaro permanece tras el recargado en la puerta que acaban de cruzar- me gustaría que me dijeras que sabes algo, que te dijo algo pero…sé que no es así

-¿El resultado de laboratorio es real?, ¿el toxicológico?

-Un puñado de somníferos que uso para adormecerse y ahogarse en el rio, si, es verdad

Ninguno suelta palabra por unos minutos dejándose llevar por sus propios pensamientos, el teléfono de Daiki suena pero lo ignora, sabe por el tono que es Kise, le ha llamado cada hora durante toda la noche.

-Hace tiempo- comienza el peli verde- cuando Teiko, recuerdo que algo

El más alto ha ganado la atención del policía que se gira intrigado sabiendo que el otro no diría nada de no considerarlo importante.

-Después del altercado que tuvo con Murasakibara ¿recuerdas?

-Cómo olvidarlo, después de ello no fue el mismo

-Exacto

El moreno lo ve interrogante, ambos vivieron esos días y vieron el cambio en el pelirrojo pero todos lo adjudicaron a la situación, los juegos, los problemas y presiones en su hogar, la misma adolescencia, a todos les paso un poco de ello.

-Akashi siempre ha sido…especial-continua el de lentes acercándose hasta quedar a su lado- pero después de eso decía cosas que muchas veces no comprendía, tu sabes que siempre ha sido un tanto más apegado a mí, después de todo nuestras familias se conocían desde antes

-¿Qué cosas decía?

-No me parecieron importantes en aquel entonces pero si lo pienso ahora…hablaba como si no nos conociéramos, como si le resultara algunas veces desconocido, indiferente

Aomine chista, no le parece nada nuevo, Akashi fue prepotente con todos, quizás solo Midorima estuviera resintiendo lo ocurrido por la mencionada cercanía, pero lo escucha hablar de nuevo como intentando rebatir sus pensamientos.

-No me mal entiendas, igual que él, que tú mismo yo también me aleje, busque mi propio camino pero tengo la sensación… el vago recuerdo como si se hubiese dirigido a mi como un "observador" de nuestras vidas y no como participe, lo siento es difícil de explicar.

Midorima tiene razón, es complicado y más cuando no tiene cabeza para racionalizar las pocas pistas que pueda reunir.

-Descuida, es tarde, igual necesito hablar con Murasakibara, supongo que mañana será otro día y debo volver a la estación

-Tienes razón, aunque me temo oficial- el nombramiento lo hace levantar la mirada que permanece gacha hasta entonces, lo ve sonreír, sutil, sincero- que como su médico no me puedo permitir que salga de aquí en ese estado, te llevaré a la zona de descanso

Aomine sonríe, esa conexión vuelve, son una vez más ellos, el equipo, la Generación de los milagros, sin saberlo piensa lo que Kuroko a la distancia ¿Cómo dejar caer a su líder?.

…KnB…

Sus ojos se abren y lo primero que ve es el blanco plafón sobre él, la luz de la mañana entra por la ventana abierta y el andar en los pasillos se escucha al otro lado de la puerta, se siente pesado, más que nunca, suspira y baja de nueva cuenta sus parpados pasando su antebrazo sobre ellos en un gesto cansado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

La voz a su lado lo sobresalta, no ha notado a su acompañante pero al verlo se relaja, Kuroko lo ve con una ligera sonrisa, mirada suave.

-Kuro-chin ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Tu sabes que haces aquí, Murasakibara-kun?

No responde, está confundido y cansado pero plenamente consciente de todo, su pecho se agita sin pretenderlo y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no tarda en sentir el peso del menor sentado a su lado, sujetando sus manos, acariciando su largo y desordenado cabello.

-Tranquilo, solo quiero sabe si estás bien, si entiendes lo que ocurrió- Tetsuya lo ve asentir- Akashi-kun está bien- se separa para limpiar suavemente sus lágrimas, siempre intentando tranquilizarlo- Aomine-kun habló con él en la madrugada, aún está descansando pero en cuanto despierte de nuevo te dejarán verlo, ¿vale?

-Él…¿Qué ocurrió realmente?

La seriedad en la pregunta no dejan duda a Kuroko de que el otro va enserio, el tinte infantil en su voz se ha borrado y una genuina duda se pinta en sus facciones, no es fácil pero con el mayor tacto que puede le explica lo que Daiki les ha dicho a todos esa mañana al llegar a la clínica, Akashi ha intentado terminar con su vida, es real y mejor que todos lo sepan –Atsushi más que nadie- para comenzar a comprender las cosas.

Contrario a lo que espera el gigante lo toma con madurez, no dice nada, no pregunta como intentando ordenar sus propias ideas, lo ve ponerse de pie y agradecerle sus atenciones con una ligera caricia sobre su cabeza, lo sabe, hablará con Akashi como todos esperan pero no será Murasakibara el que todos conocen, será el amigo, el compañero, la pareja del pelirrojo.

Lo ve desaparecer tras la puerta y lo sigue encontrando a todos reunidos en el pasillo, durante las primeras horas de la mañana han llegado cada uno por su lado, Kise primero reclamando a los cuatro vientos el que Aomine no haya respondido sus llamadas, tras el Kuroko acompañado de Kagami cargando mil y un cosas que el más chico piensa puedan necesitar, Midorima decide quedarse desde la madrugada y aunque está por doblar turno Takao aparece con un jugo y un sándwich a medio comer en la mano.

Un profundo bostezo se escucha en el pasillo y la atención se fija en el moreno que con paso cansado se planta frente a ellos, su mirada aparentemente aburrida se pasa por cada uno y se detiene en el más grande, también lo nota, el cambio en su actitud, la seguridad en su porte que ahora erguido refleja con su sola presencia y sin soltar palabra alguna se vuelve indicándole con un ligero ademan lo siga.

-Mine-chin…

-Lo siento- la disculpa sorprende al peli morado pero ambos continúan su paso-no debí culparte sin saber lo que ocurrió

-Está bien, era normal que pensaras algo así yo…debí reportarlo cuando no volvió a casa

La habitación que buscan está frente a ellos, Aomine se gira y le sonríe prepotente como siempre, dando vuelta a la página, su mano en la manija, su atención fija a la seña de su compañero para indicarle que está listo, que le abra paso, el seguro gira y una voz suave, profunda paraliza su muñeca antes de llegar a abrir por completo, ambos se detienen en el umbral observando, escuchando.

-No puedes…estoy cansado-el tono cambia a uno más firme, seguro- lo siento, pero sabes que eso no lo decides tú-risa- lo sé, yo te di pie a hacerlo pero…-cambio- ¿y ahora te arrepientes? Es tarde para eso y lo sabes- un susurro- lo sé, pero no importa…igual te lo agradezco

Akashi está sentado al borde de la cama con la vista en la ventana, su voz se corta apenas siente las presencias a su espalda y se gira sonriente, un intenso, breve destello rojo en ambos ojos, tan rápido qua para los recién llegados parece no ocurrir jamás.

-Aomine, Atsushi, es bueno verlos

Las dudas quedan en el aire cuando el más alto acorta los pasos que lo separan del pelirrojo, permanece de pie con expresión rígida.

-Akashi…

Para Aomine escuchar el nombre del más chico sin el acostumbrado tono infantil, familiar de Murasakibara le hiela los huesos, algo que no pensó vivir pero se queda quieto tan solo observando, espera alguna reacción por parte de Seijuro cuando es obvia la molestia de Atsushi pero el otro se limita a sonreír y asentir como si el llamarlo por su apellido fuera un gran acierto.

-Así es, soy yo Atsushi, me alegro de vert…

El sonido seco y firme de la bofetada rebota en las cuatro paredes, Daiki se sorprende pero no se mueve igual es algo que a él le hubiera gustado hacer.

La cabeza girada por el impacto, la mejilla roja sintiendo el calor del golpe acumularse bajo la piel y un delgado hilillo de sangre corriendo entre las comisura de los labios, la misma sonrisa.

Akashi se lleva la mano a la mandíbula masajeando la zona levemente, ríe ligeramente volviendo a su postura inicial, encarando al par.

-Está bien, ha sido ganado a pulso

-Deja de actuar así, no es un juego

Nuevamente la voz seria y grave del más alto lo frena, está furioso y es a simple vista obvio.

-Sé que no es un juego Atsushi, pero si esperas una disculpa me temo que no la escucharás de mí

-Vale, hay que calmarnos-interviene Daiki, debe estar ahí pero lo que menos quiere es una disputa (aun cuando sabe que es lo que debería ocurrir)- Akashi, Murasakibara quieres hablar contigo y como tu pareja y pariente directo por ello está en su derecho, es más, es su obligación estar aquí como parte del procedimiento para con la clínica así que lamento si no te agrada la idea, tendrán que aclarar las cosas aquí y ahora.

-¿Estoy arrestado?

-¿Qué..? no! ¿Porque piensas eso?

-Bueno si ese no es el caso, terminemos con esto- si mirada bicolor se posa en el mayor al tiempo que se pone de pie arrancando la intravenosa de su muñeca- Seijouro salió de casa hace unos días, vagó por la ciudad, se peleó con uno que otro mal viviente en la calles-relata recorriendo la habitación mientras recolecta sus prendas- durmió en cualquier lugar que pareciera bueno, una banca de parque, bajo un puente, lo que sea, entró a una farmacia y compró un paquete de somníferos, falsificar la firma de Midorima es realmente sencillo- suelta una risa burlona colocándose los zapatos y tomando el abrigo que descansa en un perchero cerca de la puerta- se los tomó camino al puente y apenas sintió hicieron efecto trató de saltar para ahogarse

Sus pasos se detienen frente a la puerta, sus palabras, hirientes y huecas dejando a sus acompañantes paralizados, toma la perilla echando un último vistazo sobre su hombro.

-Tienes tu reporte Aomine-su atención alternada entre ambos- y tú tus respuestas Atsushi

El más bajo sale y los pasos se alejan rebotando en eco por el pasillo.

.

.

.

Cha chan! Ese Akashi es un lokillo XD, creo que es bastante obvio con este capi y no creo que sea spoiler (¿) pero sí, estamos hablando de un Akashi un ligero (si claro, ligero) trastorno de doble personalidad, de hai el nombre del fic jejeje, la cosa será ver cómo se desarrolla (lo difícil =_=), las dudas se iran aclarando poco a poco, apenas es el segundo capi y aunque no planeo que sea una historia muy larga lamento que parezca un poco lento.

¿Habrá más parejas? Bueno la verdad es que no puedo dejar de hacer ligeras menciones jejeje y estoy dudando seriamente en algunas cosas, me ha pasado por la mente introducir un pequeño mpreg con una de las parejas secundarias, ¿sugerencias?

Nos vemos en la prox ;D


	3. Capítulo 2: Problemas

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Sensei Tadatoshi Fujimaki al que agradecemos su genialosidad por darnos semejantes chicos para nuestro entero entretenimiento.

Aquí de vuelta con el nuevo cap, como siempre disculpas y agradecimientos.

Gracias por sus comentarios:

** raven. gatt:**no mueras! XD me alegro ke te guste el fic, lamento la demora aquí el cap ;D

**Shiga San:** Shiga hermosa! Me has cachado con Aomine! XD le he tomado un cariño de no sé que jajaja quiero darle mas importancia jojojo no puedo dejar a nadie fuera tengo problemas XD jaja te lo juro, la idea inicial era centrarme en Akashi y ahora estoy hecha lio con el y meto a los demás en sus propias situaciones existenciales jajaj mátame

* * *

><p>****Trastorno****<p>

Capítulo 2:

No hay duda, ha vuelto, claro que lo conocen y demasiado bien para gusto de todos pero es extraño, diferente, la mayoría pensaba que se había ido, que al que conocían estaba perdido en algún lugar del que esperaban no regresara pero ahí está frente a ellos, dando pasos seguros hacia la salida.

Akashi está bien y no hay motivos para retenerlo, sus habilidad de palabra-y poder más que nada- logran sacarlo de la clínica con un chasquido de dedos y no hay nada que ninguno pueda hacer, lo ven marcharse, todos de pie en la fría sala de esperas con la misma duda y sorpresa marcada en sus rostros.

-Akashi-kun…él

Kuroko cede ante su propio peso pero es atrapado a tiempo por los brazos de Kagami que reacciona apenas ve el color desaparecer su rostro.

-Kuroko…tranquilo, respira ¿sí? Todo está bien

La acción parece hacer reaccionar al resto que se acercan inquietos, Tetsuya es joven, tanto como ellos mismos pero es pequeño y débil, así desde hace un par de meses, es de conocimiento de todos y no esconden su preocupación, el menor está encinta*, ni más ni menos y como cereza del pastel en alto riesgo de pérdida.

Ya es casi un año que unió su vida con la ex-estrella de Seirin, son una pareja estable, feliz y más aún después de recibir la noticia poco más de dos meses atrás pero la realidad es que la mala condición de Kuroko desde aquellos tiempos de Teiko no es tan común como todos pensaban y recae ahora en el pequeño que su cuerpo alberga.

Ha pasado a ser aquel al que todos protegen y procuran y tras lo ocurrido con Akashi las cosas se complican.

-Él…¿volvió?

Kise se atreve a preguntar lo que todos creen obvio, Aomine entiende ahora lo que platica la noche anterior con Midorima, ese extraño cambio en sus años de secundaria que todos sintieron y vieron incluso en la famosa copa de invierno en donde la pequeña sombra los venció a todos con su equipo pero igualmente la extrañeza del hecho les acompaña, Tetsu niega, aun blanco como el papel.

-¿Quién es él?-la pregunta parece no entenderse pero Kuroko está claro- no es Akashi-kun, no es…

-Te equivocas Kuro-chin- interviene esta vez el más alto, su porte serio no ha desaparecido, pero su tono de voz es suave para con el menor, aunque lo que quiere es correr tras el pelirrojo y aclarar las cosas a golpes si es necesario se contiene- esa persona, al que hemos visto salir de aquí es Aka-chin, pero no es quien ocasionó todo esto

-¿Pero qué…?

-Eso es!

La exclamación de Aomine interrumpe la cuestión de Taiga, parece haber comprendido y camina en círculos con los ojos abiertos balbuceando mil cosas que solo él entiende, es Shintaro el que detiene sus pasos y lo mira fijo buscando respuestas

-Eso es, no es Akashi es Seijuro, volvió pero no, es decir…rayos, es difícil hasta para mi

-¿Hasta?

El silencio vuelve pero esta vez se aligera con un par de risas tras la broma de Takao, lo que menos necesitan es tensión y como siempre es el pelinegro el que mejor lo entiende, Daiki lo codea con una ligera sonrisa y Kuroko le extiende la mano invitándolo a sentarse a su lado no sin antes soltar un ligero agradecimiento.

-Bien ya que las caras largas desaparecieron intente ser claro oficial, recuerde que está rodeado de idiotas y un pequeño y dulce embarazado.

-Vale, lo siento, lo que intento decir es que por lo que entiendo Akashi ha estado con nosotros desde hace tiempo

-Pero Akashi…es decir Seijuro volvió hace años, después de la copa el primer año de preparatoria

Lo que Kagami dice es lo que todos piensan pero Aomine niega con una mueca que parece emoción por su descubrimiento.

-Lo sé, eso pensé también pero no es así, es posible que volviera por esos días pero en algún momento las cosas cambiaron, lo entendí justo ahora, esta madrugada tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él, me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre, me corrigió más de una vez, trataba de decírmelo, joder! Si no es eso no entiendo una mierda!

-Bien- murmura el más chico- entonces…¿desde cuándo hemos estado tratando con el viejo Akashi? ¿Cuándo cambió?...quiero decir, en ningún momento lo noté distinto, y él, bueno sigue siendo "Akashi"…

-Eso…supongo que es lo que tendremos que descubrir

Suspiros a eco terminan la conversación, es el mismo enredo para todos y deben ir un paso a la vez, conversan un poco más sobre lo que consideran el siguiente plan de acción, Midorima estará vigilando de cerca su caso de modo clínico y Aomine no dejará de tenerlo vigilado, demasiadas emociones para una mañana, se despiden y aunque renuentes cada uno vuelve a sus labores.

…KnB…

Está sentado frente a él, el departamento que comparten permanece en silencio, apenas llega con la intención de darse un buen baño y volver a salir y buscarlo en la oficina –es claro que no espera encontrarlo ahí- su plan se ve frustrado por el mismo sentado al borde de la cama, la mirada perdida en el gran ventanal con vista a la ciudad y facciones relajadas.

Por un momento su corazón salta, al verlo ahí tan pacifico pero se compone en un segundo, camina los pocos pasos que los separan hasta situarse justo en su campo de visión y permanece ahí, solo esperando, la plática con sus amigos y el camino de vuelta le han bajado el coraje y aclarado la mente, no quiere discutir solo quiere respuestas para saber cómo ayudarlo.

Sus labios se han abierto y cerrado decenas de veces intentando decir algo, lo que sea, pero nunca sale nada, el sol brilla con fuerza al otro lado de la ventana iluminando cálidamente los rasgos de su compañero, sus rojos cabellos, su piel pálida, las ligeras pero aun notorias manchas negras bajo sus ojos y es ahí cuando lo ve, ese destello, ligero, casi insignificante, la tan característica mirada bicolor de Akashi parece desaparecer en un segundo, como una luz intermitente que se esfuerza por llamar su atención.

Seijuro parece percatarse de su presencia, le sonríe, de una manera tan sincera e inocente que por un instante el más alto se piensa en presencia de otra persona.

-Atsushi

Su nombre sale suave de sus labios y una pequeña y fría mano se extiende hasta posarse sobre su brazo desnudo.

-¿Has escuchado algo?

No entiende la pregunta, lo único que pasa por su cabeza es la imagen angelical frente a sus ojos, su nombre pronunciado con tal calma, el enorme contraste entre el Akashi que vio apenas un par de horas atrás en aquella sala de hospital y el que tiene ahora de frente, su desconcierto debe parecer obvio cuando lo ve suspirar con cierto alivio.

-Está bien, no siempre nos escuchamos ambos, la mayoría de las veces solo lo escucho aquí.

Seijuro puntea sobre su sien con un par de dedos, la curva aún en sus labios, el brillo rojizo en sus pupilas, lo entiende, es Sei con quien está ahora.

-Aka-chin

El pelirrojo jadea dolorido, su mirada se torna triste y acuosa, niega apretando más el brazo ahora preso entre sus dos manos.

-No, por favor no me llames así

-Pero Aka…

-Por favor…llevo años escuchando como lo llamas así, por favor

Murasakibara entiende, no sabe por cuánto tiempo ni en que lapsos pero ha tratado en gran parte con ese Akashi sin saberlo, con el Akashi al que Sei le teme, al que odia y contra el que lucha, el tiempo es importante, de un minuto a otro las pueden cambiar de lugar nuevamente e intentando enfriar su mente hace lo que cree más importante, Aomine le ha pedido que no lo pierda de vista, que de tener la oportunidad hable con él y trate de obtener información, eso es lo más importante, para el resto.

Se hinca, sus rodillas en el suelo dejándole a la altura del más chico, se suelta de su agarre y toma con delicadeza el pequeño rostro entre sus dedos.

-No sé cómo- le dice firme, lleno de confianza- pero te ayudaremos, yo lo haré, eres Sei y Aka-chin también- sonríe- aunque Aka-chin solo necesite de un buen tirón de orejas por ser malo ¿ne?

Seijuro sonríe enternecido, entiende que todo debe verse distinto desde afuera, que lo que él siente, sabe y ve no es lo que el resto piensa y aunque quiere gritar y decir que no es así, que solo es el inicio, que solo ha despertado, Atsushi es más importante, ese esfuerzo que está haciendo, ese confort que intenta darle con tantas fuerzas, luchará a su modo, por dentro y retrasará sus planes para darles una oportunidad de ayudarlo, Atsushi es más importante, aunque lo esté matando por dentro.

…KnB…

-De entre todos no entiendo cómo es que acabé contigo.

Aunque las palabras suenen a reproche el tono es suave y con tinte divertido, Himuro no puede evitar sonreír asintiendo ante lo irónico de la situación.

-Pidieron al mejor y aquí lo tienes

La oficina en donde se encuentra desde hace unos minutos le resulta reconfortante, paradójicamente el arreglo formal al que tanto repele su personalidad actual lo hace sentir en sus dominios aun cuando no se trate de un lugar propio, su mirada se pierde por las paredes enteras repletas de libros, los muebles de caoba de un diseño clásico que brillan con la iluminación cálida de las lámparas de pie junto al escritorio, conoce al moreno lo suficiente para confundirse por dichos detalles pero lo deja pasar.

-No es mi oficina habitual, por si te lo estabas preguntando, me han dicho que te sentirías más cómodo en un lugar así, pertenece a un colega.

Su atención se fija en el otro que sonriente le invita a seguir husmeando en el lugar pero para él es suficiente, asiente conforme con la aclaración de su deducción, el por qué poco le importa, debe darse prisa, el tiempo es algo con lo que no cuenta últimamente y prefiere priorizarlo.

-Sé que te lo han dicho, pero quiero recordarte que no fui yo quien ha solicitado tus servicios

-Lo sé, Atsushi es el que me lo ha pedido, también hable con Midorima y Aomine, aunque admito que si he aceptado ha sido por Taiga

Risas

-Y Tetsuya debe estar tras él, cielos, todo un batallón en mi contra

-Nadie está en tu contra

-Lo sé

A Akashi Seijuro jamás le han gustado los psicólogos, no porque demerite su labor profesional, el mismo es una persona con estudios que a base del mayor esfuerzo se ha posicionado en donde se encuentra, sino porque simple y sencillamente sabe que no pueden ayudarlo.

No es la primera vez que visita uno, conoce sus técnicas, desde las palabras dulces y razonamientos simples hasta las amenazas disfrazadas de consejos de lo que puede ocurrir si no cambia su actuar, es de la idea de que aunque un profesional venga y le diga las cosas nada cambiará si el mismo no se dispone a hacerlo, y ese es justo el problema, esa voz que debe decir "hasta aquí" está muerta.

Sabe que Himuro es bueno, el mejor en su ramo, innumerables diplomas y reconocimientos, lo respeta y agradece sus intenciones pero ni él puede hacerlo, simplemente lo sabe, si está ahí frente a él es solo porque el peli morado se lo ha pedido y porque desde hace un par de días- no sabe aún porque- ha gozado del privilegio de estar "activo", de ser Sei.

-Sé que este ambiente relajado es de tu agrado, en realidad a mí también me gusta pero me temo que debemos hablar Sei, ¿porque no empiezas contándome lo que ocurrió la otra noche en el puente?

-Eres listo Himuro, no me hagas pensar que Atsushi se ha equivocado en llamarte, ¿qué es lo que del reporte de Aomine no queda claro?

Tatsuya sonríe negando, es cierto, lo sabe todo, ha memorizado cada palabra y revisado cada página del expediente del pelirrojo, también conoce su trastorno y sabe cómo empezar a atacar.

-No puedes culparme por intentarlo, en situaciones así las personas suelen dejar algunos detalles de lado pero de acuerdo, te creo, ¿Qué te parece si intentamos con lo que sentiste esos días?, sé que desapareciste por casi una semana, ¿qué ocurrió antes de que Aomine te encontrara?

Seijuro suspira cerrando los ojos, la verdad es que recuerda poco de esos días, para él ha sido un extraño trance en el que su visión se tornaba al fin de una especie de túnel, las imágenes prenden y apagan intermitentemente mandándolo a diversas situaciones, un momento está saliendo de su oficina, al otro está en medio de un parte, ve la entrada de un hotel y luego está rodeado de un grupo de maleantes en un callejón.

-¿Todo bien?- la pregunta del moreno lo hace abrir los ojos, quizás se ha perdido mucho en sus incompletas memorias.

-No te quiero mentir créeme, le prometí a Atsushi que te diría lo que me pidieras pero es complicado, es…confuso.

-Lo sé, he visto ese tipo de lagunas en pacientes con tu padecimiento

-¿Pacientes con mi padecimiento?-ríe a burla sin querer hacerlo- cuéntame que has hecho con ellos

-No has venido a que te cuente de mi trabajo Sei, además mis pacientes tiene confidencialidad igual que tú

-Vale, el asunto es que no se mucho, lo más claro que tengo es a mi frente al espejo, hablando, discutimos, me encontraba en una farmacia, hacía frío pero no sé porque no llevaba mi traje, recuerdo haber salido así de la oficina…luego había una botella de agua en mis manos, tragué las pastillas, después el puente…

-¿Recuerdas que discutías? En el espejo

El ambiente cambia completamente, una máscara de seriedad aparece en el rostro del más chico, guarda silencio por unos minutos y se vuelve mirando el lugar nuevamente, reconociendo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo

Himuro lo ha notado al segundo, el tiempo se ha terminado, toma nota sin perder de vista los movimientos de su acompañante, su mano oculta bajo el escritorio tecleando un mensaje a su excompañero de Yosen.

-¿Puedes contármelo?

Los ojos de tonalidades dispares lo miran fijamente, una sonrisa prepotente, lo ve ponerse de pie y sacudir sus ropas como si todo ese tiempo estuviese sentado en tierra seca.

-He dicho que lo recuerdo, no que vaya a decirlo

-Bueno Akashi, aun no has hablado conmigo, pensé que harías lo que Atsushi te pidió

Akashi sigue sonriendo, retando.

-Sabes que no fui yo quien prometió eso

-Quizás no, pero igual sientes que le debes algo, has estado con el mucho tiempo, más del que te gustaría admitir

El moreno no es tonto y sabe que por mucho que lo evada también ese Akashi soberbio estima al gigante, no lo ve dudar porque sabe que no lo hace, el analiza, decide y en este caso ligeramente cede.

-Te diré una cosa Himuro, no di vía libre estos días por nada, ocurrirán cosas, cosas poco agradables y Sei lo sabe…pero no entiende que lo que lo que sea que yo diga es absoluto

-¿De qué cosas hablas?

Aunque trata de hacerlo Tatsuya no puede evitar que ese ligero tono de temor salga junto a sus palabras, lo conoce desde hace años y el que el otro vea cosas que la gente normal no puede es lo que lo mantiene alerta, lo escucha suspirar, medio hartazgo, medio falsa angustia.

-Solo recuerda que puedo verlas pero no las provoco, sería bueno que se lo hicieras entender al resto…

Akashi camina hacia la salida con seguridad se detiene un par de pasos con la manija entre los dedos para soltar unas últimas palabras.

-Saluda a Kagami y a Tetsuya de mi parte.

Ha mandado el mensaje a Murasakibara, le pide que vuelva lo antes posible aunque lo sabe cerca, no se preocupa por ello porque era algo que ambos esperaban pero aquellas últimas palabras, ese saludo disfrazado de advertencia, no ha terminado de hilar sus ideas cuando Kagami le responde al otro lado de la línea.

-Taiga, debemos hablar.

…KnB…

Bosteza una vez más de pie en el pasillo, brazos cruzados, su vista fija en el moreno sentado en la sala rodeado de infinidad de informes acumulados en enormes pilas de papel, está cansado y sabe que el otro también, ambos están preocupados pero no ganarán nada desgastándose de ese modo incluso Kagami y Kuroko se han ido a dormir hace poco, aunque lo ha intentado infinidad de veces en las últimas horas se acerca y pasa con suavidad sus brazos sobre los hombros de su compañero.

-Aomine-chii vamos a la cama, mañana debemos madrugar

Insiste dejando el peso de su barbilla sobre la azulada cabellera pero no recibe más que un extraño bufido, no hay remedio, con los mismos pasos cansados le da vuelta quedando a su lado, con movimientos suaves le quita los documentos que lee entre manos deteniéndolo al ver el desconcierto y las intenciones de volver a cogerlos.

-Aomine-chii, a la cama

-Vamos Kise, solo tengo que…

-Tienes que dormir-su voz firme pero en tono conciliador le frenan- sé que para ti es más difícil que para todos nosotros, tú lo viste con tus propios ojos pero de algún modo sabíamos que algo así ocurriría algún día

-Joder Kise! ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que intentaría suicidarse?!

-Sabíamos que volvería, solo eso, de verdad lo siento y haremos lo posible por ayudar pero ahora debes descansar

El rubio lo toma del brazo hasta ponerlo en pie y apagando luces a su paso lo encamina a la habitación que comparten, Daiki termina cediendo al caer en cuenta del cansancio que se carga al dar los primero pasos, siente como el otro le quita la ropa hasta dejarlo en interiores y meterlo entre las sabanas, la última luz se apaga y lo acompaña en el lecho, bosteza sin quererlo y sus ojos se entrecierran con renuencia.

-Tetsu…

-Está mejor, Kagami-chii ha cuidado de él, mañana se pasaran donde Midorima-chii-responde sonriente ante la media pregunta que su compañero logra dilucidar ya entre sueños.

Las dos parejas comparten techo desde hace tiempo, se llevan bien y en la situación de Kuroko el que siempre haya alguien en casa es necesario, para Kise es agradable saberse de esa extraña familia, más que por él mismo por el moreno.

Entiende su angustia aunque nadie pueda verla porque solo él lo sabe, lo que solo a él le ha contado excluyendo incluso a Tetsuya, todos se cargan con enormes problemas en ese momento, Kuroko y Kagami con el embarazo, Midorima en el hospital y su reciente acenso a jefatura, lo recién ocurrido con Akashi, para Aomine es enorme, es significativo y difícil más que para nadie, Kuroko es su mejor amigo y no puede más que estar al pendiente de él, Midorima le ha tendido la mano desde que terminaron la escuela, aquellos ahora lejanos días en los que aspiraba en entrar al cuerpo policiaco y nadie apostaba por él, hasta que el peli verde le ayudo, sus contactos y recomendaciones le dieron el empujón que necesitaba y ahora Akashi haciéndolo revivir aquello que daba por olvidado.

En general poco o nada sabían todos del pasado del moreno, de su familia y por ello Ryota se sentía afortunado, dolorosamente afortunado de poder apoyarlo y compartir con él algo que nadie más podía, suspiro acomodándose a su lado son los dedos peinando los cortos cabellos de la nuca de su compañero.

-No debes preocuparte Aomine-chii, no dejaremos que a Akashi-chii le ocurra lo que a tu madre

.

.

.

Por fin, la verdad que me costó un pelin seguir, tengo varias ideas y aunque en un inicio planeaba que fuera solo un MuraAka me han entrado ganitas de meter a las demás parejas XD son un caos jamás puedo centrarme en una sola, los amo a todos jejeje

He dudado mucho en meter el Mpreg aunque tenía la idea desde el inicio pero para algo que tengo pensado más adelante lo necesito, si drama, mucho drama, ¿Qué tal la aparición de Himuro? Ni yo la vi venir jajaja a ver que tal sale, en fin ya saben mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí, ideas? Siempre son más que recibidas ;D

Nos vemos en la prox ;D


End file.
